A Detective and His Assistant
by ninja999
Summary: AU. Story is set in London in 1890. Brendan is a well-known detective, with Ste as his assistant and secret boyfriend. In a time of darkness, the two of them would rediscover the true meaning of love and family. Reviews are very welcomed and hope you will enjoy the story! :) Returned from holiday, thank you for everyone who had supported it so far! :D
1. The Guilt

"Hey, wake up ye sleepy head ~" Steven was nudging me on the side of the bed, but I simply ignored him and tucked my head under the large blanket. It was just way too early for me to get up. But Steven is always so persistent. He grabbed the blanket away from me and threw it onto the floor. I cursed out loud when the cold air hit my bare body sending shivers down my spine.

"Jesus Steven, please just let me sleep." I curled up onto the pillow regardless.

"No Bren, we've got plenty of works to do." Steven climbed up onto the bed and kneed down next to me. I finally shifted myself away from the pillow and looked at my beautiful boy like some love-sick puppies. He knew what I was thinking, so he bended down to kiss me lightly and whispered into my ear. "Come on, I made you breakfast. No funny business now." That was when I was able to catch the sweet scents of bacons and eggs from the other side of the bedroom door, so I simply nodded and reluctantly got up, but not before I got myself a small peck on his cheek.

ӿ ӿ ӿ

"Sugar?" Steven asked whilst holding the sugar jar.

"You know me." I simply stated as I swallowed down my breakfast.

"Yes, three lumps." Steven rolled his eyes as he dropped the sugar cubes into my coffee, and then finally sat down next to me.

"So what's the case?" I said between munches. I could immediately see his smile dropped as he handed me the newspaper sitting on the other side of the table, and I knew what was wrong. _Another murder._

Over the past half a year, three innocent young girls had been mercilessly murdered around the city of London. The murders were all very similar in that the victims were strangled to death after suffering serious injuries on the head, and therefore a serial killer known as "The Reaper" was named. As an experienced detective, I was asked to assist the police in solving the murder. However, after months of investigation, the murderer still remained at large. It had been two months since the killer last struck, but now it looked as if another innocent life was lost.

"Bren…" I shifted my gaze up from the newspaper and reassured Steven before he had the chance to speak. I placed my hand lightly on his arm.

"We will catch him this time." I said firmly.

One of the murdered victims, Rae Wilson, was Steven's childhood friend. I still remembered Steven's reaction when her body was found. After having spent years working alongside with me as my assistant, that was the first time I really saw him losing his cools. It had been months now, but I knew that Steven still blamed himself for her death.

ӿ ӿ ӿ

"Rae, I should walk you home. You had far too much." Ste said as he caught on to his drunken friend after leaving from the pub. He tried to help her walk straight, but she simply pushed Ste off her as she continued walking whilst swaying from side to side.

"Stop following me, Ste!" She shouted.

"Rae, come on, don't be so stubborn." Ste said in defeat.

"Stubborn!?" Rae turned around and fixed a glare on him. "You called me stubborn!? You just rejected me, bastard!"

"Rae, look, you are always like a sister to me and always will be, but… just… nothing more." Ste was silenced when he saw tears forming at the corners of Rae's eyes, and just managed to murmur a "sorry" under his breath.

"This is about Brendan, isn't it?" Rae said with harshness in her voice as hot tears slowly rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Look, it's not about him!"

"Yes it is! Everything is about you and Brendan!" Rae screamed at his face. "You guys are a bunch of homos!"

Ste quickly hushed Rae when he forcefully pushed her against the wall with hands over her mouth. "Do. Not. Say. That." Ste said with threats through gritted teeth. Before the realisation of what he just did dawned on him, Rae slapped him hard in the face and ran into the darkness of the London alleys.

"Rae!" Ste shouted after her.

"Leave me!" Her voice echoed in the darkness.

Ste knew it would be no use chasing after her now, so he thought he will give it a night for both of them to calm down before talking to her again. With that thought, he walked away in the opposite direction.

Her body was found in the next morning.

"It was my fault, Bren! It was my bloody fault! I shouldn't have left her!"" Steven screamed and cried against my shoulder, losing complete control upon seeing Rae's body. I embraced him as he continued to shout, ignoring the disapproving gazes from people around us.

"No, Steven, it wasn't. It wasn't your fault." I whispered softly into his ears as he sobbed against me.

ӿ ӿ ӿ

"Brendan! I know you are here!" My chain of thoughts was interrupted by loud bangs and the usual yelps on the front door. As Steven moved into the kitchen to tidy up the dishes, I walked up to open the door to greet my expected guests. "Good Morning. Chez. Lynsey." My sister gave me a quick glance and stormed into my house without invitations.

"Bren! Can you believe that!? Another girl was killed!" Cheryl screamed as she threw the newspaper against my face before I could speak. I removed the stinking paper away from me as I tried to speak.

"Chez…"

"Just when I thought things are finally back to normal after two months, and now this!" Cheryl continued, completely ignoring my existence. "Nowhere is safe in London now! How…"

"Chez. Calm. Down. _Please._" I grumbled with slight annoyance in his voice. Cheryl finally stopped and looked at me with bright round eyes.

"Bren, please let me and Lynsey stay here. _Please_." Cheryl said, with desperation clear in her voice.

"Why Chez? You two just lived across the road!"

"Why!? I will tell you why Brendan Brady!" Cheryl said pointing the newspaper towards my head like threatening me with a gun. "What happen if the murderer come creeping into our house!? Tell me what are two defenceless little girls supposed to do!?" Cheryl screamed every single word straight into my face.

"You do know none of the murders actually occur at the victims' own homes…" I argued.

"I don't care!" was her response.

I groaned and turned to look at Lynsey who also had concerns written all over her face.

"Cheryl's right." Lynsey sighed in agreement.

"But Steven and I…" I continued to protest.

"We can sleep in the living room. We can do the laundry. We can clean the toilet. Hell, we will do anything! Just let us stay, brother! Please!" Cheryl pleaded.

"But…" I was about to speak up again when Steven emerged from the kitchen.

"Come on, Bren. Just let the two of them stay. They are _your_ sister and stepsister" He said whilst tapping the dust off his waistcoat.

"See! Ste agrees!" Cheryl grinned in triumph and pulled a face at me. There was no choice left for me but to admit defeat now.

"Okay. Fine. But ground rules!"

"One: Don't touch anything in your office!" Cheryl said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Two: Don't touch anything in your bedroom!" Lynsey smiled whilst placing her finger against her lips.

"And finally, don't touch anything belonging to Brendan Brady." Ste finished off as he handed me my coat. "Come on, works to do."


	2. The Blood

The sky above London was covered by thick black clouds and looked as if it was about to rain, so I reminded Steven to bring an umbrella just before we left the house. As we stepped outside to the city centre, everything seemed too grey and too cold. It was a Sunday afternoon, whilst it should be filled with people making their ways back home after their morning church services, the streets were unusually quiet. The serial murder had really taken quite a toll on the church-goers, as people started to fear for their safety. I looked around the city and saw the buildings old and haggard, dying from the darkness that was slowly swallowing London whole.

When we turned around the corner of a narrow alley, an elderly woman, who was wearing a dirty dark dress and holding a walking stick, greeted us with a friendly smile. She asked us if we could spare her some change so that she could buy some food. Without any further questions, Steven immediately fished out a coin from his pocket for her. I smiled at Steven when the woman gratefully accepted the money, to which he smiled back. However just as we turned our backs on her and continued down the road, a strong-looking young man came through the alley, forcefully grabbed the money off the elder lady and pushed her hard onto the ground making her landed with a loud thud. I shouted after the man who quickly disappeared out of sight, whilst Steven helped the poor woman up and checked if she is alright. The lady thanked and reassured us that no harms were done. After we offered her some more money, she then turned and walked slowly away. I eyed Steven as we walked on down the road, and I knew he was thinking the same thing, saddened and disappointed by the ugliness of human natures.

ӿ ӿ ӿ

Judging from the noises, it must be pouring rain outside by the time we arrived at the morgue. While Steven was busy examining the corpse, I stood back at the side to chat to Darren Osborne, my friend and the inspector on the case.

"So, the work of "The Reaper" again?" Darren said as he smoked his cigar.

"No doubt." I sighed as I looked at the lifeless girl in front of me. "What's to know about the victim?" I asked turning my head to Darren.

"Name's India Longford. 20 years old. She was a student at the University of London, and the eldest daughter of the wealthy Longford family. She was last seen leaving the university after a meeting with her professor on Friday evening, and was found dead at the backyard of her neighbour's home in the next morning." Darren said whilst referring to his small notebook.

"Did the neighbour hear anything during the night?"

"Are you suggesting that the body was moved there then?" It was so typical of Darren to answer a question with a question.

"What do you think then?" I asked back.

"Probably." He nodded with a smirk.

"_Dickhead_." I mumbled. "Where's the family?"

"They are on their way." Darren breathed a puff of smoke. "I will go and check on them." With that said, Darren casually made his way out through the door.

After Darren had left, I slowly moved my way towards Steven who is still concentrating at the autopsy. With a naughty thought in mind, I leaned in to my boy and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He sighed and turned to me with a frown.

"What were you thinking, Bren?" Steven said irritated.

"Just a kiss." I answered him with a smirk. "You think I will be doing you here?"

"Knowing you, I won't be so sure." Steven said as he turned back to what he was doing.

"Cheeky." I said pretending to be offended. "So, what's the news?"

"The injury on the head was done by a sharp object. Presumably the killer used a rock or something to knock her out cold. Then…" Steven pointed to the red marks around the body's neck.

"Strangulation." I said scratching my skull. "Not much to go about again then."

Steven nodded as he started to pack away his equipment.

ӿ ӿ ӿ

"Let me see my sister!" When Steven and I stepped out from the room, the loud scream right beside us had caught our attention.

"I am sorry, Miss Longford. The inspection…" Darren said as he tried to calm the young lady down.

"What's there to inspect!? It was obvious who killed her!" The woman yelled uncontrollably whilst bursting with tears.

"Calm down, Tex." There was a young gentleman next to her, who she was holding on to for support.

"How can I be calmed, Mark!?" The lady continued to scream in agony while throwing her arms around. "My sister was murdered…!" She shrieked the last words as her knees grew weak, and slowly fell flat on the ground.

"Tex! Texas! You alright?" Darren and the young man called Mark were all hovering over her, and Steven went rushing to her side as he checked on her.

"No worry. She just fainted, but would wake up soon." Steven said to Darren. "Just let her have a rest on a bed." Darren nodded and carried her away carefully with another officer. That was when I noticed Mark was staring intriguingly at my boy, which somehow annoyed me.

"Ste? Are you Ste Hay?" The other young man seemed to recognise Steven. Steven looked at the other man bewildered until the realisation hit him.

"Dodger? Dodger Savage?" Steven asked in disbelief, never looking so happy to see someone. I bit my lips looking at the scene unfolding in front of me.

"Ah it is you, mate!" The man now known as Dodger said with joy, as he and my boy squeezed each other in a hug. I couldn't help but clenched my fist.

"A-hem!" I coughed loudly from the side drawing the two boys' attentions as they finally became separated.

"Sorry Bren. This is Mark Savage, or Dodger. He is a friend of mine when I was studying in university." Steven said as he introduced the other boy to me. "Dodger, this is Brendan Brady, I am sure you've heard about him."

"Of course. The infamous detective Brendan Brady. Such an honour to meet you, Sir." Dodger said as he gratefully shook my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too." I returned with a somehow forced smile.

The happiness was short-lived though as soon as the awareness of where we were came back to us.

"Umm Dodger so…?" Steven asked finally.

"Yeah, she was my sister-in-law to be." Dodger said as the smile faded and started to sob slightly. That was when we noticed the engagement ring on his finger.

"I am so sorry." Steven said in sincere to which Dodger just gave a slight nod.

"So what was that your fiancée just said?" I interrupted.

"What was that sorry?" Dodger wiped his eyes as he spoke.

"That she said it was obvious who killed her." I said bluntly.

"Umm…" Dodger hesitated as he avoided my gaze.

"So you know who it was too?" I said trying to push him into answering.

"No, it can't possibly be him." Dodger said with conviction.

I was about to continue until I noticed the return of Darren.

"Brady, Miss Longford would like to speak to you." He said.

"Okay." I merely said as I turned to Steven. "Why don't you have a chat with young Mr Savage here while I go and speak with her?" I said as I eyed to Dodger. Steven nodded before I turned away.

ӿ ӿ ӿ

"Greetings, Miss Longford." I said as I sat down next to the bed she was lying on. Her eyes were really red and hair a mess. She forced a weak smile and nodded.

"So about what you want to say to me?" I asked as I took out my notebook and pen from my coat pockets.

"I know who the killer is." She simply stated but not looking at me.

"Who are you…" She spoke again before I could finish my sentence.

"It's Will." She finally turned to me with fury in her eyes. "Will Savage."


	3. The Suspect

It was getting close to evening time when Steven and I left the morgue. The rain had finally stopped, but the sky was still grey and not a hint of sunshine was seen through the thick black clouds. Consequently the weather was a little cold, so I had my hands in the pockets as we walked down the streets in silence, side by side under the dark.

"So what did she tell you?" Steven finally started glancing across to me.

"Will Savage." I said as I glanced towards him too. "I suppose young Savage told you too? And from the name, I would also believe they are brothers?"

"Yes and yes."

"You know him?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I've met him once or twice."

"What do you think then?"

"I won't be the judge on that." Steven said as he shrugged. "Did she provide anything?"

I let out a sigh as I retold what happened earlier to Steven.

ӿ ӿ ӿ

"It's Will Savage." Texas repeated. Hate and sadness clear in her teary eyes.

"Have you got evidence, Miss Longford?" I asked as I casually leaned back against my chair.

"Umm…" For the first time, Texas hesitated, looking a bit suspicious.

"You do know we need things to back up your claim…"

"Look! He always looked at me and my sister funny like he was about to eat us!" Texas shouted in frustration. "That creepy smile on his face is all it needed to put him in prison!"

"You do know what you are saying are just pure impressions you have on him." I merely said, thinking this girl could be a bit out of her mind. "That's not _evidence_." I emphasised the word "evidence" as if I was speaking to a three-years-old.

"No! It is that bastard!" She screamed as Darren walked into the room with a glass of water. "He treated us like we were some prostitutes!"

ӿ ӿ ӿ

"Prostitutes?" Ste questioned in disbelief. "Did Will try to rape his future sister-in-laws?"

"There was more to that." I said.

ӿ ӿ ӿ

As Texas was visibly sweating from all the shouting and screaming she did, Darren and I eyed uneasily at each other.

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked.

"…You know when he tried to…" Texas eyed down avoiding me gaze.

"Rape?" I said questionably as Darren watched from the side. Texas didn't say anything but simply gave me a nod.

"And you never mentioned that to your fiancé?" She lightly shook her head.

"What's your evidence on that, Miss Longford?" I continued to question.

Texas was still silent as tears started to roll down again.

"You know if there aren't any things…"

"He…He had that sketchbook…" She stuttered with fear. "A sketchbook… with our… our…_naked sketches_…"

ӿ ӿ ӿ

Steven stared at me with wide opened eyes, clearly stunned by he what had heard. Before he could speak, I placed a finger lightly on his lips. "We need to keep quiet about that for now, okay?" I whispered into his ear. He looked at me blankly for a bit but finally nodded.

"Still, should we…?"

"She will be staying at the hospital overnight. I have asked Darren to send some trusted officers to keep an eye her." I said reassuringly. "Perhaps you should tell me your conversation with the other Savage?"

ӿ ӿ ӿ

"I can't believe Texas thinks my brother did this." Dodger said with hands over his head, as Ste listened whilst sitting beside him. "Does she know how much troubles this is going to bring to our family if Will was falsely labelled as a serial killer? He could he kill someone? He is a cripple himself!" He questioned frustratingly.

"Will there be any reasons behind what she thinks?" Ste asked.

"I don't know…" Dodger groaned. "She always goes on how he always made her and India felt uncomfortable. Yeah, my brother can be a weirdo sometimes, but that doesn't mean he will go around killing people!"

Ste sighed as he passed Dodger a cup of water.

ӿ ӿ ӿ

"Looks like Texas wasn't lying." Ste said to me.

As we walked pass the dim-lit street lamp at the front of our house, I blankly gazed upon the glowing light as I spoke. "She is still hiding something though."

"Because everything she said seem to be incoherent?" Ste asked knowingly.

I nodded in response.

"What are we going to do about it then?" Ste said as we approached our front door.

"Nothing. She will start speaking when the right time comes…"

"Who is the "she"?" I jumped slightly as Cheryl appeared out of nowhere behind me.

"Jesus, Chez I thought you were inside!" I said with a louder voice, clearly annoyed and embarrassed by what happened.

"I just went out to check on the bar for a bit. You are such a chicken, Bren, even I would have made a better detective than you. Come on, you are blocking the road!" Chez pulled a smug face at me as she pushed pass me and through the door. Steven couldn't help himself but let out a laugh. I glared at him and pinched his butt.

"I am back!" Cheryl announced as she entered the house.

"Welcome back!" Lynsey came out and greeted us with her usual glimmering smile. "Dinner is ready!"

"Thank goodness." Steven said as he stepped into the house. "Starving right here."

"Oh darling, you could've just had that big chicken beside you." Cheryl mocked as she circled her finger in front of my face. Steven chuckled but then looked at him with an "I'm sorry" kind of look.

"Bite me." I groaned as I made my way to dinner.

ӿ ӿ ӿ

After dinner, Steven and I stayed at the study to review over the case whilst the girls were cleaning in the kitchen.

"First victim was Heidi Costello. 34 years old. Businesswoman, and mother of three." Steven picked up the case folder in front of me as he read. "Last seen alive by her son Riley Costello leaving the house before evening on 11th May to attend a business meeting. She was found dead in the alley behind The Carter's by the deli owner the next morning."

"The next victim…" I eyed to Steven before reading out the name. He simply gestured me to continue without removing his gaze away from the folder. "…was Rae Wilson. 23 years old. Barmaid. She was last seen leaving The Dog on 30th June at midnight after her shift and subsequent partying, and was found dead in Hyde Park the following day by pedestrian."

"The previous victim was Rebecca Massey. 20 years old. Housemaid. She had been missing from work since 4th September. Her body was discovered three days later in the woods behind the McQueen mansion when the McQueen sisters were out for a morning walk." Steven continued.

"With India Longford, that's four girls murdered now." I sighed as I continued flicking through the papers. Steven came close to me sitting on the edge of the chair and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Bren, we've named like a dozen of suspects through the whole investigation." Steven said as his laid his head against my shoulder. "If what Texas said was true, you think Will could be the one?"

"Steven, you know it's a huge mistake to theorise before one has enough data." I closed the folder and placed it back on the table.

"I know that." Steven said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

I turned my head to stare into his cerulean eyes as I held his soft hands. "Steven, I know you want to catch him for Rae. But you know full well this is nothing to be rash about."

Steven sighed as his lips dropped slightly, but quickly smiled back as he leaned against the side of my face.

"It's been a long day, you know." He whispered into my ears. "Shall we make it up to each other now?"

I smirked as I got up to lock the door.


	4. The Investigation

"That's early, gentlemen." Darren greeted us in the visitor's area when we arrived. Steven smacked me in the head to alert me to the presence of another man. Not in the happiest mood after waking up, I forcibly put up a not-so-grumpy face which only earned a sneer back from the inspector.

It was early in the next day when the two of us came to the hospital. This morning, I was literally dragged out of bed by Steven, and still looking as sleepy as ever when I finally reluctantly got up. The day was already not to a great start when I was being teased by Cheryl and Lynsey in breakfast for being too "loud" during the night, and complained the fact they couldn't get to sleep with all the heavy breathing from my room. Whilst I was red-faced and annoyed as hell, Steven just wore this cheeky satisfaction on his face that made me had the slightest urge to whack him, because in the end it was his bloody fault for causing all the noises.

"Sorry, he's spaced out." Steven commented beside me.

"Have you been up to no good at night, Brady?" Darren smirked while Steven let out a chuckle. I tried not to groan but couldn't help myself out of frustration.

"So how's she doing?" I said quickly changing the subject looking through the window to the room Texas Longford was staying. She was awake and reading a book whilst lying on the bed.

"She is doing much better now after a good long rest," Darren said folding his arms as he continued. "Should be a good time to speak to her now."

"I know that." I answered sarcastically as I walked through the door. "Morning, Miss Longford." I said as Steven and I casually stepped into the room. The charming young lady still looked relatively tired and worn out, but certainly in a better state than she was in yesterday. She gave us a smile in return as she placed the book down on the small bedside table and greeted us. "So, how are you feeling now?" I asked as we sat down on the chairs beside her.

"Better, thank you." Texas answered quietly.

"So about yesterday…" I started bluntly but she knew what I was going to say.

"It's all true."

"You do understand that with this we will be formally starting the investigation with your accusation that Will Savage, your future brother-in-law, is responsible for the occurred murders?" I stated to clarify the situation to her, but she didn't even flinch.

"I know." She simply nodded without hesitation. "The other girls were indeed killed by him too." She then added.

"About that sketchbook you were talking about, how did you know about it?" I asked whilst I fished out my own notebook.

Her face immediately dropped as she spoke. "For the last few weeks, my sister and I have been visiting the Savage family quite often to arrange for the wedding. Our parents were away for businesses in France, so there were just the two of us going every time. When I first met Will, he was already acting like a weirdo and always stared strangely at us, but we simply ignored him regardless. He once tried talking to me alone in the hallway asking about random stuffs to gain my attention, but I got freaked out and used an excuse to run away from him." She sniffed as she continued. "A few days ago, whilst we were over, Mark asked me to look for some books in his room when we were discussing about the wedding plan. But I didn't know their house too well, so I ended up in Will's room instead and not knowing that I found that sketchbook in his drawers. It had an unusual cover and I was curious about it so I just flicked the sketchbook open to see… all these bizarre… drawings of those women including me and my sister." She sobbed slightly after she finished.

"And you never told anyone about it?" I questioned.

"No."

"Why?"

"I didn't know what to do..." Texas paused as she wiped away some tears. "Are you still sceptical about what I said!? If you don't believe me, then go and search his house!" Texas shouted.

"Just standard questions, Miss Longford." I didn't even cringe at her sharp voice as I continued questioning her. "How do you know the drawings are of the victims?"

"I saw their pictures on newspapers, so I recognised their faces." Texas explained. "I immediately recognised Rebecca in the drawings."

"You mean Rebecca Massey?" I continued to scribble on my notebook.

"Yes."

"You know her?" I stopped writing and shifted my gaze to her. "But you weren't involved in the last investigation."

"We were away visiting our parents in France during the time, so didn't find out her death until quite late afterwards." Texas continued. "About three months ago, my sister and I met her when we were hanging out in the pub."

"Which pub?"

"The Dog." I can feel Steven eyed towards me at her answer. _Rae was working at The Dog before she died._

I disregarded Steven's reaction as I continued as normal. "Do you girls see each other often after that?"

"No, we haven't seen her since, though we did get along quite well."

"Okay then, we will see you later, Miss Longford." I said as I stood up preparing to leave. Steven and her were both taken by surprise by my sudden retreat.

"Wait! I am not finished yet…!" Texas shouted after me. But I merely left with Steven quickly following behind me after bidding a silent goodbye to her.

ӿ ӿ ӿ

After leaving Texas Longford, we went straight to Darren as we explained what we found out.

"Really? The Dog?" Darren said unsurely. "How am I supposed to explain to my old man that the infamous serial killer is hunting for victims at my family pub!?"

"But for months, we've been lacking evidence to link the victims together," Steven said enthusiastically. "Now we find out that three of them are related to The Dog in some ways."

"How about Heidi Costello?" The inspector questioned. "She wasn't mentioned, was she?"

"Does your father not know if she's been there though?" Steven asked.

"Look we've got hundreds of people in and out the pub each day." Darren took a deep breath as he continued. "My father won't remember."

"But what if they are regulars?"

"Look, Ste…" The two of them stopped when they realised that I hadn't utter a word since I left Texas Longford's room. They looked at me and then exchanged gazes.

"So Brady, what are you thinking?" Darren asked.

"He is out in his thinking zone again." Steven stated sarcastically.

I ignored the sarcasm as I scratched my skull. "Something isn't too right." I indicated as I grabbed my coat from the side.

"Where are you going, Bren?" Steven asked.

"I think it's time to pay a visit to the Savage_s_."


	5. The Mansion

I felt something was dawning on me when the three of us, alongside a few officers, reached the Savage mansion at the London outskirts. I hadn't said a single word to Steven nor Darren during the whole journey in the carriage. To be fair, they knew me well enough not to disrupt when I am out thinking on the case. The mansion stood far out from the centre of London, so it took us quite some time to get there. Whilst in the carriage, I could tell Steven was getting impatient, so I constantly rested my hand against his thigh to calm him down. He didn't look at me, but I knew it worked, it always did.

"So here we are." Darren announced as we finally stepped out of the carriage.

I could hear Steven's sudden inhale of air at the sight of the mansion. It was no mystery that the Savage family was no less wealthy than the McQueen, and this was certainly a proof to that.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" An old-aged gardener on the side noticed our arrival and greeted us.

"Yeah, we would like to speak to your employers." Darren replied.

"I guess that would be me, gentlemen." A strong male voice said somewhere behind us. We turned to see a seemingly friendly enough middle-aged man stood in front of the main door of the mansion. He walked up to Darren and extended his hand. "Dirk Savage."

"Greetings sir. I am Inspector Darren Osborne." Darren said as he returned the handshake. "And this is…"

"I know who they are." The man said. "The infamous duo, Detective Brendan Brady and Dr Ste Hay, I've read about you two on the newspaper before." He said as he passionately shook our hands. "So what are we waiting, gentlemen? Please come in." Dirk said as he invited the three of us into the gigantic mansion, completely oblivious to the reason why we were here.

"This is Dodger and Will's father." Steven whispered into my ear as we walked behind Darren and Dirk.

"I know." I said back. "Worked out when I saw him."

As we walked in, we noticed Dodger slowly descending on the stairs. He and Steven exchanged glances but didn't greet each other like last time, possibly because of knowing the positions they are in right now. Regardless, Dodger joined his father from the side as Dirk started to speak again.

"So, to what, do I have this honour of the visit?"

"Sir, I am sure you are aware of the murder of India Longford." Darren stated.

"Yes. Yes, indeed." The man said with sadness in his eyes. "Poor girl. Our Texas was devastated by the news. I wished we could have helped her. How is the investigation going?"

"Well…" Darren prepared himself as he spoke. "Ummm… your future daughter-in-law Texas Longford is now accusing your son Will Savage of the murder, alongside the murder of the other "Reaper" victims." Darren stated with no change of facial expression. Typical.

"Wait!? What, excuse me?" Dirk's face changed drastically. "Texas… She is accusing Will of the murder, why?"

"That's why we are here, Sir. We would like to speak to your son."

"But Will can't murder! He isn't capable of murder!" Dirk started to shout frantically. "Dodger, tell them! Tell them Texas didn't say that!" He said as he eyed his younger son.

Dodger's face said it all. "It's true, dad. Texas did say that."

"What!? She…"

"Please, sir. We would like to speak to your son Will." Darren simply said.

Dirk looked down in displeasure, refusing to take in what was happening. Dodger was holding on to his father as he eyed us ad spoke. "…He's upstairs in his room."

Darren signalled to the officers as they started heading upstairs. The three of us quickly followed behind leaving Dodger with his dad. The mansion was big, but we had no trouble finding our suspect. The door to his room was opened and it was clear he was painting. The loud noises caused by our movements startled him as he turned around.

"Who are you all?" A man in a wheelchair with glasses said with concerns, as he stared at Darren in fear. I always joked that Darren was capable of making older men weep with his gaze, but this certainly proved it true.

"Will Savage." Darren announced to a stunned Will. "…You are under suspicions of the murder of India Longford, alongside the murders of Rebecca Massey, Rae Wilson and Heidi Costello."

"Wh…What! I didn't kill them!" Will shouted hysterically as he was carried away outside by a few officers. They walked past Dodger and Dirk on the way as he screeched. "Dad! Mark! Save…Save me!" The two of them didn't respond but remained in silence as they watched him being dragged away by the officers. I seen these happening way too often. After all, the reputation of the family was of upmost important.

"Search the room!" Darren ordered as the officers ran through the room, tipping boxes and cupboard everywhere. Steven and I joined Dodger and Dirk at the side as we began the usual process of questionings.

"Sir, can you do me the favour of answering a few questions?" I asked trying to smile.

"Sure…" Dirk said reluctantly and clearly still unable to comprehend what happened.

"So… big house ah?" I said as I looked around the ceilings. "Who else lived here beside you and your sons?"

"My sisters Sienna and Liberty…" Dodger answered the question instead of his father. "They are out at the moment."

I eyed Dodger in slight annoyance as I continued to skim the now messy room. "Your son Will…" I picked up a paint brush at the side and held up to them. "He liked to paint?"

"Yeah… he sometimes does sketches and other stuffs too." Dirk answered.

"I see. I see." I said as I nodded off.

"Where was Will on Friday evening?" Steven dived straight to the point.

"Ummm… He went out for some business I think…" Dirk said with his eyes glued to the floor. "I never asked where my children go away to…"

"Understandable." I interrupted as I continued to gaze around the strangely artistic room.

"Anyone to confirm that statement?" Steven questioned the man.

"Ummm... My daughters were here too when he left..."

"So no eye witnesses after that?"

"Umm...no..." Dirk looked disheartened.

"How about…?" Steven continued to question until an officer passed a sketchbook with a bizarrely coloured cover to Darren. Darren flipped through the sketchbook until he finally turned to us with a stern look.

"This is it."


	6. The Lies

I snatched the significant sketchbook from Darren before he could protest, and I flipped through the pages in a quick glance. The sketches were well and clear, and I could unmistakably make out a few that illustrated the victims and of Texas Longford, alongside some other unknown girls. I smiled to myself as this had turned out to be exactly what I expected to happen. I closed the sketchbook and looked up to the others.

"Will Savage is not the murderer." I announced.

Everyone turned to look at me like I have went mad.

"What?" Darren said as he narrowed his eyes.

"_I said_ Will Savage is _not_ the murderer."

Steven didn't look as surprised but just stared at me calmly. However, I felt a hint of guilt in the stomach knowing this is going to be all disappointment for him once again.

"Explain this then, Brady." Darren asked sounding slightly irritated.

"Okay." I prepared myself as I set ready to explain what I figured out.

I held up a page of the sketchbook in front of them as I spoke. "Can you guys tell me what kind of materials was used in these sketches?"

"Brady, this doesn't take a genius to figure out." Darren said as he pointed to the fine black and white drawings. "Ink."

"Yes." I nodded, waiting for my next person to speak.

"My son doesn't use ink for sketches." Dirk said, making Darren turned round in one swift movement. "He always said ink should only be used for writings."

"As I figured." I said as I started wondering around the room. "All these artworks your son had done are either paintings or pencil sketches, so I don't really see him as an ink person. But more importantly…"

"This room." Steven said as he delivered the sentence for me. I glanced towards him and he smiled back at me. I knew that he could read my mind.

"What about this room?" Darren asked.

"Remember that Texas said that she mistook Will's room as Dodger's room when she discovered this sketchbook?" Steven said.

"But my room is over at the other side of the house." Dodger interrupted. "Not only that, she had been to our house like twenty times."

"Exactly." Steven responded. "There is no way she could have got the rooms mixed up."

"Then…"

"It's this." Brendan said as he lifted the sketchbook up once again. "Texas deliberately entered this room to put this sketchbook here to frame Will."

"We should have knew. Texas's course of action never made sense in the first place. Why would she not immediately tell the police, or even anyone, about the evidence she found?" Steven continued.

"Wait! So if she is trying to frame Will, does that mean she is the murderer instead?" Darren questioned.

"No! No! Texas can't murder!" Dodger shouted in panic from the side.

"Don't worry, mate. Texas isn't the murderer because she would have no motives to kill her dear sister, right?" I merely said.

Dodger immediately relaxed when I said that, but on the other hand Darren was clearly annoyed by the whole thing.

"So what now, Brady!?" Darren asked in a rough tone. "Going to see Texas Longford again!?"

"Well..."

"I am here if you are looking for me." The unexpected feminine voice made us all turned our head to greet our late guest.

"Texas?" Dodger said as he went up to her and held her hands. "I thought you are staying at the hospital."

"Sorry, Mark, but I have to come. In the end, I couldn't do it." Texas pushed Dodger's hands off her. Before Dodger could ask anymore, the young lady walked up to Darren with unknown conviction. "It's true that Will isn't the serial killer."

"Then why did you say that in the first place?" Darren asked.

"I…" Texas looked down as she spoke. "I was being threatened."

"Threatened?" I asked.

"Who threatened you, Texas!?" Dodger shouted in concern from the side whilst his dad held him back.

"I can't say." Texas said with a cool voice. "To be fair, I don't even who _He _is." Texas passed a piece of folded letter paper to me, signalling me to read it out.

"Dear Texas," I said as I unfolded the letter. "The sins you have committed are worthy of long torture in hell. I hope you have learnt your lessons from your poor sister. You perhaps would be interested in knowing who I am, but I tell you, you will never find me but I will always be watching you. Redeem yourself and I shall leave your pitiful life at peace." As I finished, I could hear fear ringing from every corners of the room.

"From "The Reaper"?" Darren asked as he his finger clinched on his nose.

"Likely." Texas merely answered. "I got this in my letterbox the morning my sister was found dead."

"And this is your motives?" I questioned.

"I came up with a plan. I thought if I used Will and framed him as the murderer, _He _will see the incident and be captivated, and I could be left safe at bay." Texas said as she lifted the sketchbook up from the table. "I prepared this sketchbook myself after researching about the victims on newspaper."

"You actually thought by doing this, the real killer would leave you alone?" I laughed.

"Well not just that." Texas said as she looked at me. "I can get rid of Will once and for all."

"Tex…" Dodger was stunned to silence, whilst Dirk was visibly angry.

"Why!? Why!?" Dirk shouted in rage. "I treated you and your sister like my own daughters! Why are you doing this!?"

Texas simply sneered as she turned to look at Dirk. "You know nothing about what your son does. He is nothing but a simple scum bag!"

"You…!" Dirk moved a step violently forward, but Dodger and Steven held him back.

"What about Will?" I asked.

Texas looked at Mark and smiled sadly at him before she returned to my question. "My sister and I worked as prostitutes, and Will was our, shall I say, client."

"WHAT!?" Dirk screeched out of control as Dodger and Steven forcibly held him back. "But your parents…"

"There were no parents to begin with. My sister and I were orphans, so we lied about our status so I can find my way into the wealth of the Savage."

Floods of tears were rolling down Dodger's cheeks as Dirk pointed his finger accusingly at him. "You! You knew about this all along, don't you!?"

Dodger didn't nod but said weakly. "I knew, dad. I knew about all these."

"You were going to marry some whores from the street!? You are a disgrace!" Dirk pushed Steven off him and gripped onto his son, but Dirk was looking more tearful than angry.

Texas tried to shut the sounds off her as she continued. "We needed the money for living and education. Will was our frequent client, but a _rough _one though. He always harasses me and my sister, hunting us down whenever he feels like it, beating us up in bed if we don't listen to his commands, so this was…"

"Revenge?" I finished it for her.

Texas nodded and made no further sayings.

"Why did you come here now to confess when your plan was seemingly going so well?" Darren asked.

Texas didn't answer at first, but when I eyed Dodger, I discovered the true reason behind the confession.

"Right then... if you may, Miss Longford, we are taking you back for further questioning." Darren said to which Texas nodded as she was escorted to the door by officers.

"Tex…" She stopped at the door and gave Dodger a quick glance, then she took the engagement ring off her finger and placed it into Dodger's palm. "Here you go, Mark." She said emotionlessly before she finally continued down the stairs.

Steven walked up to Dodger and held him close in an embrace, whilst the other man was silently crying with the ring left in his hand.


End file.
